Quem é o Lobisomem?
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Um mistério assombra o Santuário: um lobisomem aparece e deixa todos com medo. Quem será ele e o que mais pode acontecer nesse 31 de outubro?


_Saint Seiya não me pertence._

•

**QUEM É O LOBISOMEM?**

•

Acontece que o Santuário é sempre palco pra alguma besteira, independente da hora. E, por coincidência ou não, naquela noite de 31 de outubro todos estavam reunidos no Salão do Grande Mestre. Apesar de Saori não ser muito a favor, havia alguns poucos enfeites para comemorar a data.

**Mu:** Saori... já concertei seu relógio de parede. Só faltou embrulhar pra presente, de tão bom que ficou. Acredita que enquanto eu concertava o relógio eu fiquei perdidinho no tempo? HAHAHA!

**Todos:** ...

**Mu:** HUM, magoei u.u

**Saori:** Obrigada, Mu. Sabia que poderia contar com seu dom para consertar coisas. Aliás, o relógio da cozinha ta funcionando?

**Mu:** Está. Isso é, ele só funciona em noite de... LUA CHEIA!

-CABRUUUUUM!- Então um raio cai logo após Mu terminar sua frase, algo extremamente conveniente.

**Aiolos:** Mu, não faça mais isso! Quando for invocar um efeito especial, avise! Estou com uma cueca chique que eu ganhei e ela não está pronta para fortes emoções.

**Mu:** Então, Saori... Acontece que do lado de trás do relógio tem um buraco enooorme. e.e

**Saga:** E qual o problema? Às vezes um buraco é o caminho para a felicidade.

**Mu:** Eu desconfio que vá ter muita poeira naquele buraco... Se já nesse eu tirei quilos de sujeira...

**Saga:** Ainda ta em cena? Vai consertar o outro logo!

**Saori:** Falando nisso, posso saber o que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui?

**Saga:** Eu e os outros cavaleiros?

**Saori:** É. Vocês tão aprontando algo.

**Todos:** Quem, nós? 'Magina!

**Saori:** Já conversamos sobre isso, meninos. Hoje é Halloween. E sabemos que é ano bissexto e, por isso, diabretes do azar**¹** estarão soltos. (Então ela chacoalha seu báculo perigosamente) CUIDADO, OUVIRAM?

Coincidentemente, outro raio cai, fazendo um barulho ainda maior: CABRUUUUMMMM!!

**Afrodite:** Mas que coisa chata esses raios.

**Aiolos:** Dite, o que você faria se um deles caísse pertinho de você?

**Dite:** Ai eu me urinava toda!

**Aiolia:** Irmão, trago más notícias. Eu não consegui vender todas as abóboras.

**Saga:** Coisa triste, seus cavaleiros mercenários do inferno.

**Aiolos:** Calado, pessoa que carrega característica de papel higiênico.

**Saga:** O.o Por quê?

**Aiolos:** Porque você é dupla-face. Então, Aiolia, guarde estas para amanhã.

**Milo:** E por quanto sai?

**Aiolia:** Bom, sobraram 4... São 100 pratas.

**Milo:** Eu compro.

Aiolia, então, entrega a cesta que continha algumas abóboras de tamanho médio. Eram recheadas com doces e, por fora, eram bem enfeitadas. Tinham muita saída, portanto fora um bom negócio.

**Aiolia:** Milo, cadê o dinheiro?

**Milo:** Fico te devendo.

**Olia:** ò.o Mas como??

**Milo:** Oras, eu fiz por você, agora faça por mim!

**Dite:** Invejo vocês, conseguiram levantar uma boa grana. Eu ando meio sem grana.

**Olos:** Só não vá virar mendigo.

**Dite:** De jeito nenhum! Prefiro pedir dinheiro na rua a virar mendigo.

Cortando aquele papo-furado, Mu entra no local sorridente. Acabara de consertar mais um relógio. Hora ou outra ia acabar viciado e logo partiria para os relógios mais pesados... Acontece que junto com o sorriso de Mu, um bigode em sua cara o acompanhava.

**Olos:** Mu, que faz esse morcego pousado na sua cara? Tá parecendo um português com esse bigode.

**Mu:** Bigode? (Assim Mu passa a mão entre o nariz e a boca para verificar). Mas que coisa. Isso deve ser resultado de tanta poluição dos relógios! Vou tirar isso JÁ!

**Olos:** Escutem o que digo... Isso é coisa da... LUA CHEIA!

CABRUUUUM!! – Dessa vez o estrondo tinha sido menor, mas o raio fora potente e acabara com a força no Santuário. Estavam todos no escuro. Então o relógio de Aiolia apita, marcando 21:30.

**Olos:** Ouviram? Nove e meia. Quase 10 horas, horário da transformação!

**Milo:** Que transformação?

**Olos:** Do Mu, oras. Não perceberam? Ele está viram um lobisomem! E 10 horas porque não teria sentido ele se transformar à meia noite, pois já seria dia 1.

**Máscara da Morte (chegando):** Mas qual de vocês cortou a luz?

**Saga:** Foi o raio. Vamos tentar ligar as chaves. Todos se reúnam e um segure no braço do outro para não nos perdermos.

**Dite:** Ui... Que mão mais cabeluda, Milo!

**Milo:** Olha o respeito!

**MDM:** Porra, levaram minha carteira! Nossa, Aiolia, você precisa dar um jeito nesse braço, que ta parecendo um pufe.

**Aiolia:** Credo, irmão, que barba é essa?

E antes que pudessem fazer mais alguma observação, a luz voltara. Um olha para a cara do outro com espanto e curiosidade. Assim, todos ficam um do lado do outro, olhando para a Aiolos, que estava de costas em relação ao que todos viam.

**Olos:** Mas que palhaçada, gente. Eu falei brincando. Não pode faltar uma luz que já vira essa bagunça! Medo do que não existe, coisa ridícula! Somos todos cavale... (E no meio da frase, Aiolos olha pra trás e percebe que há um lobisomem atrás dele).

Finalmente, Aiolos cai no chão desmaiado, bem como os outros. Sobra apenas MDM, que observa a todos, chocado. O lobisomem aproveita e foge.

**Notas do Autor**

**1: **Eu sei! "Diabretes do azar" ficou a coisa mais Padrinhos Mágicos possível. Por favor, não me odeiem.

_Qual dos cavaleiros é o lobisomem? Será mesmo um cavaleiro? Seria Mu, intoxicado pela sujeira e agora se tornando um ser estranho? Porque MDM não desmaiou? O que mais falta acontecer na noite de Halloween? Dêem todos os seus palpites! (quem sabe eu não os uso?) __**Todas as perguntas serão respondidas no dia 31. Aguardem...!**_


End file.
